Cyborg's Diary
by xshattered-reflectionx
Summary: Murdoc has told Cyborg to keep a diary :P
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: i don't own Gorillaz**

Master Murdoc has told me to keep some form of diary. This is because he says that he will be too "shitfaced" to remember. He also says that it may be worth something one day, now that the drummer, Russel and the real Noodle are back.

Master has commanded that i keep track of "anything even remotely interesting" or he will "fry my cybernetic brains out"...

-Searching for "cybernetic brains"-

...

-Error! "Cybernetic brains" not found-

*Entry 1*

Master Murdoc has commanded Dullard to go outside tomorrow to get "a tan". Master doesn't want Dullard to turn into a vampire.

...That could be interesting...

I shall look into whether it is possible for humans to turn into vampires if they do not get enough sun. I shall ask permission from Master to see if i can use Dullard as a test subject.

*End of Entry 1*

**These entries are only supposed to be short. And i'd like to apologise for not uploading any chapters of "Family" lately. Writer's block sucks. **

**anyway, i hope you enjoy this! :)**

**P.S. I would like to thank all of my reviewers. You guys are awesome! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: i don't own Gorillaz**

I asked the real Noodle for help on the diary. It was Master's idea. He says it will help us "bond", and possibly help me become more human...

I wonder if Master really wants me to become more human. I asked Real Noodle. She just laughed. Real Noodle has also agreed to help with the diary. I think she wants something.

Real Noodle says that i should make it sound like a real human is writing it. I have been told that this can be done by writing about everything that happens...literally.

If i was real, i may have been slightly frightened when Real Noodle grinned, like she was planning something. I will leave it for now. My sensors detect no threat. Besides, Dullard gets frightened when i smile.

I always wondered why. I think that i have now discovered the answer.

*Entry 2*

Master has gone to the mainland for more supplies, leaving me in charge. Nothing out of the ordinary is happening on the island. The pirates are all dead. Dullard has been locked in his room as part of my vampire experiment (Master approved so long as Dullard didn't die).

If i was a human, i would be bored listening to Russel complain of hunger (my sensors detect that he is nowhere near dying yet).

I will keep an eye on Real Noodle though. She keeps glancing over at me and smirking every so often.

*End of Entry 2*

**Well here's Entry 2. Hope you enjoyed it :) **

**thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: i don't own Gorillaz**

Master is back from the mainland. I can't conduct my experiment anymore...

:(

*Entry 3*

Dullard thinks he had a nightmare about whales last night. This is only because he woke up on the floor sometime after midnight.

What the idiot doesn't know is that i actually just pulled him out of bed. Master told me to make Dullard's life as miserable as possible without killing him. Besides, it was fun.

I'd laugh at how idiotic the Dullard can be but i don't really know how. I shall ask Real Noodle later.

She figured out that it was really me who caused the Dullard to have a headache. She's not impressed.

Real Noodle asked if there was any way my behaviour could somehow be changed. Her question caused an error in my programming, because i didn't know myself. If i did know the answer, then it's been erased somehow. Maybe Master did it...

...

What are emotions?

*End of Entry 3*

**tbh, i'm not sure where i'm going with this story. I didn't plan a plot of any kind. And yet somehow, it's getting one...ah well. **

**hope you enjoyed it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gorillaz**

I asked Real Noodle about emotions. She looked a little shocked when i asked. But she agreed to teach me. I wonder why we have been getting on so well. Isn't she mad at me for just existing?

Before, when she looked at me, she was always smirking as if she was planning something. Now when she looks at me, an emotion that i don't know about is always written across her face. I wish i knew what it was. Perhaps she will tell me one day.

*Entry 4*

Lately i have been researching different animals. But i suppose that this is Russel's fault.

He was watching some kind of documentary on the tv. I was feeding the fish that Master refuses to take care of.

I thought that the narrator said "Witch Snail". Being a fan of Twilight, i couldn't help but pay attention to the possibility of a snail that could use magic.

But when i looked, the snail just looked like a very small and slimy eel with a sea shell stuck to its back.

I started researching witches on the internet. The images i saw always wore pointy hats on their head.

I asked Russel why the snail is a witch when it wasn't wearing its pointy hat. He just laughed and explained that the narrator had said "Killer Snail"...

Now i know how the Dullard feels...

*End of Entry 4*

**God, it is sooooooooooo hard writing as Cyborg Noodle. I'm not used to writing like i'm a robot TT_TT**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: i don't own Gorillaz**

Russel doesn't like me. I can tell by the way he looks at me. But i think Real Noodle stopped him from saying something. Perhaps she even saved me from being shut down permanently...

Real Noodle has been teaching me a lot about how humans act. Yesterday she started laughing while teaching me. I asked her why.

"I feel like i'm teaching a little sister!"

That's what she told me.

I asked Master Murdoc about "sisters". He said that a sister is someone who looks like you but can act differently. For once, what he said has actually made a little sense.

Does this mean that Real Noodle is my big sister?

*Entry 5*

I was reading a magazine this evening. It said that "the earth is only in the same position once every 26,000 years". I wonder if i'll be able to stay functional for that long...

I told Dullard and Real Noodle about what the magazine said. Real Noodle just smiled. She seems to think it's "cute" whenever i tell her something that i've just learned. For some reason, making Real Noodle smile makes me feel different, it makes me want to smile so i can look just like her. But whenever i try, i just frighten Dullard.

The Dullard seemed to be fascinated by what i told him, because he then told me that the earth isn't exatly round. He said it's more of a "conker" shape because of all the mountains and volcanoes in the world.

I must've looked like i believed him because Master started pointing and laughing at me, then he told me to forget what Dullard had said. Master says it's not really true.

I admit i was disappointed at the fact that the world wasn't "spikey". But i think Real Noodle could tell; she started yelling at Master for being a "kill joy".

*End of Entry 5*

**why must it be so hard to write as Cyborg Noodle? It shouldn't be so hard writing as a robot! DX**

**hope you enjoyed it anyway!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: i don't own Gorillaz**

I asked Real Noodle about why she looks different when she looks at me. She said it's an emotion called Sadness. I asked her to explain what it means. She seemed to have some trouble.

She asked me what i liked most in the world.

-Searching for "what i like most in the world"-

-Search complete! Result: Guns, Twilight, torturing Dullard,...Master-

Real Noodle then asked me how i would probably feel if Master wasn't around. I'd feel lost. Like i had no purpose. I'd feel something else as well; having Real Noodle's DNA means that i can feel emotions, i just haven't had the chance. The thought of not having Master around made me feel different, in a bad way.

Real Noodle says that that is what Sadness is.

I asked her why she is sad when she looks at me. She said that she's sad that i'm not really human. Mainly because we could've been REAL sisters. She's also sad that i might never be able to experience falling in love. I wonder what Love is? If Real Noodle is sad that i won't be able to experience it, then it must be good...

Why can't we be real sisters? :(

*Entry 6*

We haven't been able to go outside for the last few days due to quite a large thunderstorm. I never liked storms. They always make me malfunction, which makes Master angry (Real Noodle explained this emotion 2 days ago).

While we have been stuck inside, Real Noodle has been teaching me more about being human. When Master wasn't listening, she said that she will try to reprogram me so that i can be more human, and so that i won't have to listen to anyone if i don't want to. I'm not too sure i'll like that. I do want to become more human. But what will i do if no one can tell me what to do?

I voiced my concern to Real Noodle. She just smiled and said she would teach me. I suppose she thinks it will be easy to figure out. I know that i'll be fine. But what about Master? Who will look after him? Will i still be able to? I hope so.

While talking, we somehow got onto the subject of naming hurricanes.

-Searching for "hurricanes"-

-Search complete! Result: Hurricanes are tropical storms that form over water and can be anything from small and mild, to huge and deadly-

...

I like deadly.

While talking, i noticed that Master was listening in on our conversation. He said that the reason hurricanes usually have female names is because of their "hormones from Hell". What are hormones?

-Searching for "hormones"-

...

-Error! "Hormones" not found-

I asked Real Noodle. Master started laughing when her face turned red. She threw a lamp at him. Luckily he managed to dodge it and it hit the wall.

Master then proceeded to say that a very weak hurricane would probably be named after Dullard. Then he started laughing again and said that we were in the middle of Hurricane Faceache.

*End of Entry 6*

**And here's entry number 6, hope you enjoyed it :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: i don't own Gorillaz**

I asked Master if there was any way i could become a real human. He said that i can never be human; i can only ever be a copy, an imitation. He says that one day i will be shut down. I don't want that to happen! I want to be human...i want to be Real Noodle's sister...

Master says to forget about ever being like a human.

"It's not possible."

Everyone thought it would be impossible to make a cyborg using Real Noodle's DNA, and Master managed to accomplish this task. So why? Why can't he make me human? Am i not good enough?

I will ask the others. Surely one of them must think that it's possible...

*Entry 7*

Master, Dullard and Russel were watching "Top Gear" on the tv today. Real Noodle hasn't come out of her room. Dullard says she's not feeling well. I don't really know what this means. Maybe it is similar to how tired i feel when i need to recharge.

Master started complaining about knowing the true identity of "The Stig" now. Who is "The Stig"? I asked Master, but Russel just said that i wouldn't understand.

According to Master, this "Stig" person isn't even the real "Stig" anymore. Was he an imposter? I don't think i'll ever know because apparantly he's been "fired".

Dullard thinks that they'll send the original "Stig" into space and then get a new "Stig" from "Stig Planet" to come down to Earth.

-Searching for "Stig Planet"-

-Error! "Stig Planet" does not exist-

I think i will malfunction soon.

Master just hit Dullard on the head and called him an idiot.

I can't help but think about this "Stig" person though. If they do get another "Stig", then what will happen to the original? Is the new "Stig" also a cyborg designed to replace the original? And if so, will the original "Stig" be ok with this?

...

Is Real Noodle ok with me being built? She shouldn't be. There can only ever be one Noodle.

It is not me. I am not Noodle. And no matter how hard i try to become human, i never will be Noodle.

Master is right. Maybe i should be shut down permanently...

*End of Entry 7*

**Entry 7 is here! :3 **

**hope you enjoyed it.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: i don't own Gorillaz**

I can't become human.

I asked Russel, Real Noodle and Dullard if i could ever become human. They said the same thing as Master: "It's not possible".

If i can't become human, then i shall ask Master to shut me down permanently. There is no reason for me to be here now that Real Noodle is back. And if i can't become her sister, then why should i still exist? What is keeping me here?

-Searching for "what is keeping me here"-

...

-Search complete! Result for "what is keeping me here": Nothing-

Nothing is keeping me here...

*Entry 8*

Master just attempted to set Dullard on fire with a lighter for fun. It made me a smile a little to see Dullard's tortured expression.

Master is always doing things like that. He doesn't do it often now that Russel and Real Noodle are here. But he does what he can.

What concerned me a little is that Master was laughing while doing it, but then said "Y'know, i don' really like fire. It must be a power thing!"

Russel then said that this was the reason why Master is going to Hell. I wonder what Hell is like? Is it fun?

I asked Master if he'd like going to Hell. He said that it would be the best time of his life. If Master says that Hell would be fun, then i want to go too! Maybe we could bring Real Noodle!

I tried telling Real Noodle my idea. But instead of laughing or thinking my idea was "cute", she got angry and started yelling at Master for misleading me.

I didn't really understand. Anything that Master says has to be true, right? He wouldn't lie to me...would he?

Real Noodle, Russel and Dullard explained that going to Hell isn't a good thing. It isn't fun, and Master wouldn't have a good time. No one ever has a good time there unless they're a "demon". Whatever that is.

I asked them how they knew this...

Real Noodle has been to Hell. That's why she was gone for so long. That's why i was created.

I didn't know how to react, so i said nothing. I wish i hadn't said anything. Real Noodle said that it's ok. She knows i didn't mean it.

I didn't mean to bring back any bad memories...

*End of Entry 8*

...

Master...

Why did you lie to me?

**I didn't think that i'd actually make MYSELF feel sorry for Cyborg Noodle until now :P**

**Hope you enjoyed it anyway.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: i don't own Gorillaz**

Real Noodle has suggested i spend some time with Dullard, to help us get to know each other better, and so he won't be so afraid of me. Luckily i asked Real Noodle to look at my programming and rewire it so i can smile without frightening anybody.

Dullard seemed a little afraid at first (mainly because Real Noodle decided she wasn't going to stay). I feel a little...bad, about how Master has made me treat him.

...

This silence almost wants me to shoot something just so i can hear something. I don't know what to say! Wait...why am i so nervous about this?

"D'yer wanna watch a zombie movie?"

-Searching for "zombie"-

...

-Error! "Zombie" not found-

"What's a zombie, Dullard?"

Dullard looks a little shocked. Now he's smiling. Oh my god, he's smiling! He never smiles! What did i do?

"Come an' sit over 'ere, i'll show ya what a zombie is."

He's putting a DVD into the DVD player. Are we watching Twilight? I hope so! :)

-3 hours later-

My god. I love zombies! They may look a little hideous, but the way they eat people is just so...magical. :D

Dullard wants me to start calling him 2D.

-Changing "Dullard" to "2D"-

I don't think he's frightened of me anymore! But that may be because i don't have any guns with me. For some reason though, i feel sort of...happy.

Yay! I can feel happiness!

*Entry 9*

I'm happy that 2D is no longer afraid of me. I think that Real Noodle and Russel are happy about this as well. Master isn't. He's not very happy these days. I wonder why? I'll ask him later.

Because 2D is my friend now, i wanted to show him the little wooden mouse that i found in my cupboard a few months ago. It's the only thing i have which isn't dangerous. So i think he'll like it.

In hindsight, i probably should've waited until he was a little more awake. He looked confused. Does he always look like that in the morning?

I started talking to him about the mouse. Russel and Real Noodle started giggling at how much i was going on about it. But 2D just listened patiently. But with the way i was talking, and given the fact that he was not fully awake, i think 2D misunderstood me and thought i was talking about a real mouse.

I pulled the mouse out of my pocket and practically shoved it into his face. For some reason, i felt the need to say something as i did. I still do not know what made me yell "Doing" (that is now the mouse's name) with a big grin on my face.

Real Noodle and Russel started laughing. 2D didn't say anything for a while, but eventually he started laughing as well.

That's the first time i had made 2D laugh! I was so excited at this that i tried telling Master. He yelled at me. He called me a big pile of useless junk...which made me feel bad for the rest of the day.

I think he will be shutting me down soon.

*End of Entry 9*

Master...

Why don't you like me anymore?

**Wow this is getting hard lol. I'd like to thank PandaLove01 for the advice on how to improve :3 Thankyou!**

**Hope you enoyed it! xD**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: i don't own Gorillaz...damn**

Real Noodle has made me more human like (she's been reprogramming me without Master knowing). He's not very happy about this.

I brought him some rum to try and get on his good side but he didn't say anything. Usually he at least says "Thanks" or orders me to do something else. I think he doesn't like that i'm spending so much time with the others. I'll spend all of tomorrow with him to make him feel better! :)

But first, i have to make Russel like me some more. He's still not so sure about me.

*Entry 10*

Russel, 2D and Real Noodle were having a conversation about the "dreams" they had last night.

-Searching for "dreams"-

...

-Error! "Dreams" not found-

I asked them what these "dreams" were. Russel explained that "dreams" are images that you can see while you are asleep. I asked him if this was because humans are psychic when asleep. They laughed. I felt silly a little.

Russel then said that humans aren't psychic, they have dreams because of what happened in the previous day, something they may be worried about, a memorable event or what you have eaten right before going to bed.

Needless to say, that this confused me greatly. But despite this, i am intrigued. I want to have a dream! Real Noodle says she'll look at my programming later on, to see if it is possible for me to have dreams. I really hope it works!

The three carried on with their conversation about dreams. Apparantly, they have all been having very strange dreams lately. Russel blames it on the drugs he is taking to stop smoking and Real Noodle blames it on the soup that Russel makes sometimes (i wish i could try it).

Then 2D said, "Y'kno', if ya die in ya sleep, ya can wake up dead!".

Unfortunately, it was only after the words left his mouth did 2D realise that this was literally impossible.

*End of Entry 10*

I'm with Master. We're going out onto the beach! He agreed to spend time with me! He keeps grinning evilly, but he always does that. I'm just so happy that he likes me again!

"Come up 'ere on the pier, luv."

Usually i'm not allowed up there. Yay! I like looking at the water and all the superfast jellyfish. They look so silly with their little hats.

Master's standing behind me just watching the sea.

"Master, why did you want me to come up here?"

Silence.

"So i can do this."

Something's just shoved me off the pier. SPLASH! I can't swim! I'm not allowed in water! I'll short-circuit! Master! Help! I'm sinking! Why are you just standing there?

...

Can it be that you planned this Master?

Why?

*sizzle, crack, buzz! Error! Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep*

abhJDBASDJKASLS;L938IDNWEJMQ,/;saNDHJB4YT3OQ;KSANDMABDFFYU23PQLa;/

***FOP theme music starts* oh noes! what happened to Cyborg? Will she be ok? Tune in next week for another episode of "Cyborg's Diary!"**

**...I've been watching too much Fairly Odd Parents xD**

**hope you enjoyed this!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: i don't own Gorillaz :(**

*Entry 11*

I'm taking over Cyborg's diary for a little while. At least until i have fixed her...If i can fix her.

Cyborg told me that she and Murdoc were spending the day together. I thought it a bit suspicious that Murdoc was agreeing. He didn't seem to like her for a while. But at the time, she was happy. So i left it. But just in case something was up, i decided to follow. Just to make sure that everything was alright.

Murdoc invited her up onto the pier. Cyborg seemed really happy to go up there. I wonder why? They just seemed to be talking. I was going to leave it at that. But my gut instinct told me to stay, and it's never been wrong before.

My gut was right, because Murdoc then shoved her off the edge of the pier. It became obvious that Cyborg couldn't swim straight away. She was splashing around frantically. Murdoc was just watching with a big grin on his face. The bastard.

I ran towards them, not knowing if i would be able to make it in time. I admit that when i first met her, i didn't like Cyborg, and had even planned to get rid of her. But over time, i got to know her a little more. She didn't have a choice when she was created. It's not her fault.

I shoved Murdoc out of the way and dove into the ocean, hoping to rescue the poor robot. She had already gone still and was twitching a little. If she began to short-circuit, then Cyborg wouldn't be the only one who would die in the water.

The water wasn't too deep. But even so, it was still quite a task to drag Cyborg out of the water. I asked her some questions, hoping that she would still be able to speak. But she didn't respond.

Murdoc then strolled up to us and started yelling at me for interfering. So i kicked him in a very...private area. While he was rolling around in the junk howling in pain, i attempted to drag Cyborg back into the plastic home that we had (somehow) grown comfortable in. I only made it to the lift before having to stop from growing tired.

Russel had come outside after hearing all of Murdoc's yelling, 2D following close behind him. And after explaining what had happened, Russel agreed to helping me carry Cyborg. I still thinks he's unsure of her though; he would jump slightly whenever she twitched.

We managed to get down to the Engine Room, which is where me and Cyborg are right now. The others were too tired to stay, and Murdoc is probably drinking himself silly. I'd make a start on her repair, but i can't find any blueprints. I'll look in Murdoc's not-so-secret-room later.

I just hope i can repair her...

*End of Entry 11*

**I wonder what will happen now? Seriously. I don't know. I'm deciding on whether i should have Noodle bring Cyborg back to life by repairing her (despite my lack of knowledge in electronics and...stuff) or having Noodle try to repair her anyway but have it result in Cyborg malfunctioning permanently.**

**Any ideas?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: i don't own Gorillaz**

She had failed. The one time when someone's (or something depending on how you look at it) life had rested on her shoulders, the one time someone's life depended on her, and she had failed.

Noodle looked at the lifeless cyborg, almost hoping that it would spring to life, dance a jig, anything! And yet, it stayed still. No longer twitching, the yellow glow in its eyes finally fading to a dull black.

How could she have failed? The android had depended on her! Had thought of her as a sister! How could she let her little sister down?

Noodle quivered in shame. How could she face Russel and 2D? They had been relying on her to bring Cyborg back! The guitarist hung her head. There was nothing she could do. Cyborg could never be fixed; could never be brought back.

Images flashed in her head; memories of how she had spent time with Cyborg in the weeks leading up to this tragic event. She mentally kicked herself. This was just making it harder. It hurt more now that she remembered how Cyborg had acted.

Noodle remembered teaching her about emotions and dreams. She remembered laughing when Cyborg had asked if humans were psychic. And she remembered promising Cyborg that she could have dreams if her programming was altered a little. She had been so excited. Now she would never get the chance to have a dream.

And it was all Murdoc's fault.

Noodle finally decided that she should get the others. Cyborg may not have been a real human. But if she was given a proper send-off like a human, then maybe she could be happy. It was the least they could do.

After making her decision, Noodle left the android in the engine room and used the lift to travel up to the studio, where hopefully, her other bandmates would be. She didn't want to have to round everyone up and get their hopes up just to bring them crashing down again when she finally told them the news.

Lady Luck was on her side. The other three were sitting and watching the tv. Well, Murdoc was. 2D was tapping the side of the fish tank nervously. Russel was gazing out of the window awkwardly. On hearing Noodle approach, the two looked up, instantly making it clear what they wanted to hear.

Since Cyborg and 2D had spent a little time together, he'd grown less afraid of her and actually grew quite fond of her. And it was because of 2D's growing confidence around the robot that set Russel's mind at ease. Besides, Russel had also found some of her antics in the previous weeks quite amusing.

The japanese guitarist hesitated upon seeing their hopeful expressions, before finally shaking her head slowly, as a way of telling them. She couldn't think of anything to say.

"She's dead?"

Noodle nodded. That was the only way to describe it anyway.

"I've tried everything." she said slowly. Russel and 2D stared at her in shock until something else caught their attention.

Laughter. And not just any laughter. Murdoc. Turning to face him, all three band members found him on the floor laughing. It definately wasn't because of what was on the tv, he had switched it off when seeing Noodle out of the corner of his eye. He was laughing because he had been successful. Well, he laughed until Russel hit him very hard over the head.

2D looked back to Noodle. "Wot do we do?" She shrugged, "Give her a funeral i suppose..." This comment just made Murdoc laugh once again. The others decided to ignore him then.

"Wait Noodle, how are we gonna have a funeral? We can't exactly bury her, and we don't even have a coffin!" Russel said.

The 21 year old thought about this. He was right. How could they even give Cyborg a proper funeral without a coffin or without burying her? Noodle bit her lip anxiously. There had to be another way.

"'Ow 'bout we sink 'er?" Noodle and Russel turned towards the singer, disbelief written on their faces.

"Are you serious 2D? That's how she died in the first place!" Noodle yelled. 2D flinched slightly. He didn't mean it like that.

"No, i mean, she always liked the sea. She could never go innit tho'. So if we, like sink 'er somewhere out ta sea, then she'll be 'appy coz she'll finally get ta go in tha water..." He explained.

Noodle was about to yell at him again. But suddenly, it actually started to sound like a good idea. But she had to be certain.

"Are you sure that's what she would want?" 2D nodded quickly, not wanting to make his friend any more angry or upset than she already was. Noodle nodded then, seemingly agreeing with him.

"So, we're havin' this funeral out at sea then?" Russel asked, hoping to finally get an agreement. Noodle nodded, settling the issue on how the funeral for Cyborg was going to be carried out.

The three made their way down to the engine room. Seeing the lifeless cyborg once again reminded Noodle of her failure. Russel picked her up and they traveled to the entrance, walking down the steps to the pier silently.

Climbing into one of the little wooden boats, Russel rowed them out to sea, not too far from Plastic Beach, but far enough for the cyborg to sink into the bottomless depths below.

"Anyone wanna say anything?" Russel asked. 2D opened his mouth, though no words came. Slowly he closed it again and shook his head.

"Noodle?" Russel asked again. Noodle shook her head slightly, keeping her gaze downwards. She was afraid that if she tried to say something, she may cry. She didn't want to cry. She wanted to be strong. But it was getting harder to ignore the tears that were building up.

Russel didn't say anything. What could he say? He didn't like Cyborg for so long. It was only recently that he'd started to like her.

All three of them picked up the cyborg and gently lowered her into the water, watching her sink until finally, she could no longer be seen.

Looking out of the window of the studio was Murdoc, watching as the figures in the small boat lowered something else into the water. He knew that something was Cyborg. Even though he was the one who had created her, he didn't regret any of it. There could only be one guitarist. And there will only ever be four members of Gorillaz. Cyborg's "death" was inevitable; it was going to happen sooner or later.

The Satanist took another swig of rum.

"We don' need a fifth wheel."

3rhiu273092wo;qw/d,.'wq$0-034pot;r#'p3-2o0-r5-]we#';pkft8493eop[w;;ld,rek90432p][e;njhnjhfbjdfoi943i39i4

After tying the boat back up to the pier, Russel, 2D and Noodle had gone their separate ways. Russel had gone to his room, 2D had decided to walk around all of Plastic Beach, thinking about who knew what, and Noodle had gone back inside.

At first, Noodle thought that she should go back to her room. But as she looked at the buttons of the elevator, she decided to visit the engine room one last time. Besides, she never had the chance to look at Cyborg's room properly, even if it was just a cupboard.

As the lift began to descend towards her chosen destination, Noodle began to feel strangely nervous. So when the lift finally stopped and opened up its doors, she began to wonder if this was a bad idea.

The guitarist thought for a few moments before making her decision. She was upset right now. She didn't want to cheer up. What better way to drown in misery than visit your dead robot sister's room? And that was exactly what she did.

On entering the cupboard, Noodle found it incredibly small. How on earth did Cyborg cope living in here? Oh right...she was a cyborg.

Up on the walls and on shelves were all kinds of weapons: guns, grenades, more guns. On one of the walls was a Twilight poster, a red heart drawn around Robert Pattinson's head. Noodle smiled sadly; Cyborg may not have been real, but it appeared that she still managed to have a little crush on a movie star.

Next to the poster was a shelf, and on the shelf was the little mouse Doing. Noodle almost laughed from the memory it brought back. She still wondered why Cyborg said "Doing" while introducing it to 2D. Noodle didn't think that she would ever forget 2D's adorable confused expression or Cyborg's mad grin from that time. It was just too funny...and cute.

Suddenly, Noodle fell back, hitting her head on the back wall slightly. She looked to the floor, wondering what had tripped her. A bucket. She almost blushed with embarrassment at how a bucket had managed to trip her up. Wait, why was there a bucket in here?

Noodle was about to ponder this more when something fell from the back wall and into her lap. It was a piece of paper. She switched on a nearby lamp so she could see why it was up on the wall. It appeared to be blank. But on closer inspection, Noodle found that there appeared to be something written on the back.

Flipping the paper so she could look properly, she felt her heart sink. It was a drawing. It looked like a child had drawn it. But after spending a few moments looking at it, she realised that it was a picture of her and Cyborg. In the picture, they were holding hands and smiling. Both figures had purple scribble for hair, Noodle dressed in a red dress with Cyborg dressed in what appeared to be her normal military clothes. Noodle's suspicion was confirmed when she saw the dark green scribble on top of the purple, with a red star in the middle. Underneath the two badly drawn figures was some writing. And once reading it, Noodle finally let the tears fall.

"Me and Onee-chan"

**And here is the end of Cyborg's Diary. It's so strange, this story originally had no plot and was supposed to be funny. And then it turned into a story with a plot which turns into a tragic end. O_O**

**Anyway, let me know if you liked it!**


End file.
